cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orange Defense Network
355 |activenations = 199 |percentactive = 56% |totalstrength = 10,157,283 |avgstrength = 28,612 |totalnukes = 2,050 |score = 38.41 |forumurl = http://www.orangedefense.net/forums/index.php? |ircchannel = #ODN |joinurl = http://www.orangedefense.net/forums/index.php? }} = Orange Defense Network = The Citrus Declaration 2.0 The ODN has has many charters in its time- but the Citrus Declaration 2.0 is by far the longest standing. The charter was drafted under Pingu's gaze in 2007. The original drafters were Mnemnoth Blackclaw (Chair), Golan 1st, Dr. Hrmmm, Sunstar, WalkerNinja and Peth Avenfield. Since then- although the charter has been edited and changed- it has kept the form and spirit it had when originally written. History ODN Founding Nearly a month after the founding of Cybernations, alliances had risen, alliances had fallen, wars had been had, peace had been achieved. Now was the time of the Orange. The Orange Defense Network, founded in the orange team,began growing on February 12th, 2006. The founding members of the ODN were as follows: *The Silver Sky *Domination *ViZion *Emperor Mish II *Hades *Pope Hope *X Wing *Automagfreek *Phalanix *NNJ *UnitedAnarchist *Lutia *Pyrosity *Credonia *Kernwaffen *Space Union *Carops *Hrmmm Citrus War Animosity and outright hostilities between the ODN and the NPO consumed the first few weeks of the ODN's existence, carried over from a parallel universe. Insults and flaming flew from both sides of the fence regarding strength, war, and just about anything else they could come up with. Propaganda in its infancy on Planet Bob. A warning was sent out by Ivan Moldavi: *From: His Royal Highness, Emperor Ivan Moldavi I It has come to my attention that several members of the Orange Defense Network have taken it upon themselves to insult, abuse and otherwise annoy members of the New Pacific Order in various political conventions. It has been the ongoing position of the New Pacific Order that the Orange Defense Network be considered a friendly entity until given cause to believe otherwise. Such cause has started to erupt here. We are at a loss in regards to the reason for this recent sabre rattling on your part. The NPO was established and in existence long before your arrival here. Our initial stages, which were admittedly overly arrogant were long over, our only large-scale military campaign was all but over when you emerged, and so what is the purpose behind your open hostility towards us? Some of your membership has joined the game and entered the political arena and within one or two government postings has started to slander our alliance. How can any cause for this within the realms of our world of CyberNations be justified? This would have been directed towards a specific leader and his or her nation if a leader for your supposedly well organized alliance was identifiable on your Charter, however it appears to be lacking at present. If you want to war with the New Pacific Order, be bold, be daring and show some backbone and just declare such, but actually have a reason for doing so. As for our part, we have no quarrel with you beyond your petty attacks here. That is all. - Emperor Ivan Moldavi I In response, and to announce the elections which had recently been conducted, Domination, the newly elected Prime Minister of the ODN, released this statement: *Hello all fellow members of the ODN, Orange Team, and Cyber Nations, Before I go on, I would like to thank all supporters that helped me get into the office of Prime Minister. I vow to help this organization go through all of its growing pains and possibly make it one of the better organizations in Cyber Nations. In this address I would like to announce that the proud members of the ODN organization have elected their members to help form the inaugural ODN government. In the Joint Chiefs we have the following results. Internal Affairs: Carops Military: Portugal Intelligence: Pope Hope Foreign Affairs TBA due to a tie. In the Senate we have. Mariemaia Michalka The Silver Sky Valiturus These members and I will be running the ODN government. If anyone has any questions or concerns regarding the ODN these people will be proud to help. They will be appointing their staff soon. I would now like to speak about international policy of the ODN. The Orange Defense Network is and will always be a neutral and defense organization. They will protect the needs of the needy, and will not tolerate war against defenseless members. It was formed for this reason only. We are not; I repeat not an offensive organization. I hope the public acknowledges this. Foreign Affairs will also be a huge part of this organization. Once we get this position on the Council assigned, we will be very active in possible alliances and or pacts. We will hopefully become a very friendly organization. I vow to keep this organization a clean, honest, and active organization. My goal is to see this organization become a great place. Its intent was to let people have free will, and have a right to stay sovereign without the constant threat of war. Lastly I would like to once again thank the good citizens of the Orange Defense Network in giving me the opportunity to lead you into the future. I will not let you down. Domination Newly Elected Prime Minister Orange Defense Network Automagfreek, an ODN nation at the time that shortly after left for GATO, was involved in many of these arguments with the NPO. Having argued and nearly forced to quit playing due to his role as a mod on the CN forums, AMF had been attacked by NPO nations. Threads began popping up all over the place figuring out what happened and what was going to happen. News reports from everywhere including the war reports were closely followed. Following rumors from around CN that the ODN had been planning an attack against the NPO on IRC, Ivan issued a decree of war resulting in the Citrus War. Charter Reorganization Upon the mass exodus from the ODN by nearly all of our leadership at the time of the Citrus War, the ODN was left in tatters. The government had collapsed with this mass leaving which prompted the need for change. Original ideas were brought up in threads by many of the ODN's important present day members such as Dr. Hrmmm. After several proposition fell through, two new drafts were started by Dr. Hrmmm followed by a second draft by Filo5900. Over the next week or two, these two drafts were commented on, edited, and evolved. At the end of their drafting, they were put up for vote on which one to ratify. In the end, the draft by Dr. Hrmmm was approved on March 7th, 2006 and called the Citrus Declaration; it is the ancestor of the current document you see today. Ending of the Citrus War The Citrus War was a prolonged affair. The ODN took a lot of heat for refusing two sets of surrender terms and keeping their alliance at war. In an attempt to end the war on their own terms, the ODN offered equal surrender terms to the NPO. This again was highly criticized by the CN community since the ODN was on the losing end of the war since it started. As such, the terms were swiftly rejected by the NPO. On April 11th, after nearly two months of fighting, the NPO offered its third set of surrender terms which, a day later, the ODN accepted. The terms required among other details, unconditional surrender, $500,000 in reparations (a lot at the time) to be paid to 50 NPO nations, and an oath to the Emperor of the NPO (Ivan Moldavi) to not take up arms against the NPO again. Many believed these terms to be the lightest of the three that were offered to the ODN and the NPO received some criticism from their supporters for offering such light terms after the other two. Regardless, the war had ended and peace finally reigned in CN. The Independence Council The Independence Council (IC) began as a super bloc of alliances (Originally ODN, UCS, GGA, and LUE) attempting to band together to create, in essence, a United Nations type organization, along with a mutual defensive agreement. A new forum was founded for the purpose of increasing communication and helping produce a firm structure. As time went on and communication broke down, disagreements about the direction and authority of the IC came to the forefront. This culminated in the NPO being invited into the IC with only knowledge from one member alliance in the IC. Internal struggles plagued the IC in nearly every aspect. From forum administrators, to IC hierarchy, to revisions of the founding document and everything in between, virtually no action was ever taken by this body. Within two weeks, the IC dissolved. United For Orange After the collapse of the IC, a strong friendship intended to be strengthened between the ODN and LUE was solidified without outside alliances being a part. The agreement signed by LUE and ODN, which amounted to the strongest pact ever signed in CN at the time, was a Mutual Defense Pact, and an information sharing agreement. This was called United For Orange (LUE was on the Orange team at this time period) (UFO). LUE and ODN grew closer together through the creation of a new forum specifically for the use of ODN and LUE membership. Cooperation pushed forward by the hard work of the ODN's founder, Pope Hope kept the relationship strong and alive. Through cooperation between our military departments the ODN and LUE put a strong force together to battle nuclear rogues. BF1942 rogues The first true test of the Secretary of Defense and his deputies came in the form organized of rogue activity. When two of the ODN's long standing members Pope Hope and Cybercide were nuked, the ODN Secretary General, Neboe, issued an address declaring war on any BF1942 rogues and anyone who aided them. An outpouring of support for the ODN and the nuke victims solidified much of CN's resolve to rid the world of rogues and that no rogue activity would be tolerated. Soon thereafter, the Senate authorized the first nuclear launches officially approved by the ODN. Over the next several months, the ODN sustained more attacks from this terrorist organization and gained more evidence of their plots to attack the ODN. Though the BF1942 group was very small, they were well hidden and proved to be difficult to track down. When they were found however, the wars were swift and efficiently coordinated by our Secretary of Defense. On June 10th, the Senate called for a ceasing of attacks on the BF1942 citing reasons that it was becoming a waste of resources and that they were sufficiently destroyed to no longer be considered a threat. NPO and LUE Spy Issue Time went in CN without many major happenings. Drama came and went, but nothing materialized out of these events until LUE learned of what they believed to be a NPO spy in their ranks. Having been set as the Cassus Beli for war declarations (ironically by the NPO itself) speculation and tempers roared. Since the ODN and LUE were such strong allies, word of these happenings traveled fast to the ODN Government. Immediately, the military was put on notice and announcements were being drafted by the Senate to prepare for possible action. Such action included the ODN notifying the NPO of the cancellation of the oaths many members had taken to the NPO Emperor, Ivan Moldavi. A week or so after the initial events were learned of, LUE made an announcement saying it did not want to pursue a military conflict. Tempers calmed, and announcements were shelved including the ODN cancellation of the oath to the NPO. Day's later, the NPO 'released' the ODN from the oaths that had been taken to them and the drama level returned back to normal running state. Great War I Time passed and CN remained calm. The ODN was slowly improving relations with the NPO and her allies through improved communication and mutual respect. Things changed when LUE member, Yaridovich, made posts on the CN forums containing a graphic description of a rape of an NPO member, Rysonia followed by disturbing pictures. The threads were swiftly removed from the forum by the administrators but the damage was done and word was spreading fast. Meetings came about by members of the CN community regarding the actions of LUE. The NPO wanted to pursue a military attack on LUE while other alliances such as the ODN and GATO were split on the matter. GATO representative, Chris Kaos had given the NPO preliminary speculation that GATO would be supportive of NPO if they were to attack LUE. The ODN, in the middle of Senate elections, did not give a stance on way or another. The growing tensions in CN culminated with 'the nuke heard 'round the world.' Tygaland, the New Polar Order (NpO) Emperor launched a first strike nuclear weapon at duffman04 from LUE. Shortly after this, the NPO's Seattle was nuked by Anomaly of LUE. After these initial nukings, war had gone full scale nuclear war with nuclear weapons flying around almost as frequently as war declarations. To the surprise of the NPO, GATO's general assembly vote put them on a war path for attacking the NPO citing reasons that although what LUE's actions were unacceptable, it was not enough to provoke a full attack. With the UFO document still in effect, and ODN elections finally over, the ODN enacted its UFO and declared war on the NPO. However, in a surprising and controversial move, the ODN also canceled the UFO agreement citing the vulgarity of the actions committed by LUE. With these declarations, many other alliances including CDS, SRI, Federation, ICSN, APA, DDA, AoAN, GGA, TAGA, OIN, NAAC, PrF, FIS, ONOS and LOSS also declared war on the NPO. Calling themselves the coaLUEtion, these alliances began communicating with each other on how to proceed in the war. Shortly after these declarations, information became available that MDP allies the Legion and the NPO were having less than desirable relations. The NPO were upset that the Legion had no enacted its MDP and come to their aid in the war. However, after leaked screenshots of an NPO plot to attack the Legion were publicized, the Legion declared war on the NPO. This proved to be the straw that broke the camel’s back. With their size, the Legion tipped the scales of war in favor of the coaLUEtion. Not more than a week into the war, peace talks between the NPO and the coaLUEtion began. Attempting to act as one body, the coaLUEtion wanted all decisions relating to peace to be made together. However, this proved to be a very slow process. To help things along, ODN Secretary General, Dr. Hrmmm, and GATO Assembly Chairman, Chris Kaos, entered into discussions with NPO emperor Ivan Moldavi. After several late nights of discussion, terms were finally negotiated that were acceptable to these three representatives. However, when the terms were presented to the coaLUEtion for approval, they were swiftly declined. Another set of terms were formed which were also declined. Fearing ideological differences between them and the coaLUEtion, the ODN began discussions with Legion and the NPO to negotiate a peace for these alliances. Terms were drafted and approved by all parties bringing peace to the three alliances and a joint announcement was made by the ODN and Legion stating that to cease hostilities, Tygaland had to step down. Following this announcement, Tygaland did step down as Emperor of the NpO and Electron Sponge was deemed the next Emperor of the Order. Also, Ivan Moldavi issued a statement of apology to both the Legion and the ODN. With these two 1st tier alliances out of the war, it became difficult for the rest of the coaLUEtion to continue fighting and war was soon over with NPO devastated. With the Legion, and ODN cooperation to end the war, it became clear that the two alliances were very closely aligned. A month after the war had ended, the ODN signed a MDP with the Legion known as ORRPLE. War History Treaties Here is the ODN visual Treaty Web Governments of the ODN Historic Government On the right is an image created by former ODN Secretary General Sunstar of the entire ODN government from the ODN's formation to its current government. The table omits any appointments that lasted for less than 10 days. 1 pixel= 1 day. Current Government Image:Soldier1.png|A soldier of The Network on the battlefield. Image:Jet1.png|Model posing in front of an ODN Air Force jet. Image:Tanks.png|Aerial photograph of the 58th. Image:Tank1.png|A tank of The Network in battle. Image:Tank2.png|Artillery during the Karma War. --This page subject to updates based on authority given within the ODN Historical Conservation Act, passed by Senate XXXI Category: Alliances Category: Orange team alliances Category:Orange Defense Network